


For What It's Worth

by Trogir



Category: Placebo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band, Brian Molko - Freeform, M/M, Placebo - Freeform, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Slash, Stefan Olsdal - Freeform, Steve Hewitt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogir/pseuds/Trogir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan. Brian. Drama. Drama. EVEN BIGGER DRAMA! Gay sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Placebo. I don't keep any members in my basement (I swear!). As far as I know this is a work of fiction.

 

Sometimes you like to surround yourself with all those pretty things like designer lamps or vintage posters from the 30’s. You like to think of yourself as a more of a connoisseur, not a snob… Because you've always liked pretty things.

Like Brian, laying on his stomach.

Brian laying on your lap, smoking his red Marlboro, inhaling the smoke, time after time, one drag after another.

Letting it out through his nose, through his plushy lips, with now messy pink lipstick on them.

He wears your old t-shirt with a washed pattern which he seems to like most of all. It’s the one with a cigarette burn on the one side and small tear under the armpit. Still, he looks exquisite. He looks just perfect. He looks so sweet in his after-sex messed hair, with his usually perfect eyeliner now smeared under his lower eyelids.

This would be just ideal image, wouldn’t it? You'd like to think so. You'd like to think that after a night with you he would look happy just like that. Just…stunningly sexy like he looks now. He could wear your t-shirt with nothing underneath. It’s a shame you can’t tell him this way he looks million times sexier than in all the black lace lingerie in the world.

He’s babbling with a big grin about his newest boyfriend he just got back from. He lost his blouse at his place, obviously. Got back in this fine, slim leather jacket you told him to put in the closet and not take out until spring. Even though he’s just chilled to the bone Brian doesn’t bother his pretty head with those kind of subjects. He doesn’t care as long as he looks gorgeous.

And God yes, he so does… His legs in the air and those black jeans looking so amazing on him. It’s a shame Brian doesn’t know how wonderful he is. He seems oblivious to the fact that he builds his self-esteem on the number of the people he had slept with.

“Stef! Are you listening to me?” Brian put out his cigarette in the ashtray and smiled at Stefan, turning around and tilting his head.

“Yes? Yes. Yes, of course I’m listening…”

You knew those starry eyes and wide grin all too well. You had a sudden impression that Brian wouldn’t mind if you hadn’t paid attention at all.

But you did. You've paid a great deal of attention to Brian ever since you got to know him better. But who could resist the urge of concentrating on Brian, really? He has always been in the spotlight even if he didn’t care about it at all. Why? Oh, who the hell knows? For the same reason why Marlin Monroe became an icon. Was it merely because of her blond hair and full lips in red lipstick? Definitely not.

And all those fancy shoes, dresses, mini-skirts, nail polish, make-up and bitter-sweet perfume Brian liked to wear… Those things didn’t make a star out of him. He used his personality to dazzle. Without any glitter.

Not that he was saving up on glitter anyway.

“Well, I’ve got to go anyway. It’s too early for you to think, darling, isn’t it?”

And just like that he was gone again. With a sly smile, soft kiss on the lips that said nothing but See You, and his perfume still there, in the air and in your sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

“Steeefaaan… Stefaaan… Wake up, sleepy head! Wake up!”, you heard some whisper and then a high-pitched squeal, sifting right into your ear. Somebody was tickling your nose and you just knew it was a certain someone who realized how much you hated it. You mumbled something and turned on your back, protesting about waking up so early. And then there was a sudden thump and you felt somebody landing on your stomach. Last night in a gay bar, along with a pack and a half of cigarettes and lots of tequila, let you know that punching your gut was not the best idea at the moment. Note to self: going to a party in the middle of the working week – not the best idea either.

You cursed loudly and got up, pushing this very irritating someone on the other side of the bed. The very familiar laughter let you know that whoever you thought it was, now there were no doubts at all. Jesus fucking Christ, was this a punishment that was supposed to let you know your desires were so pointless that the Universe itself thinks so too? Or maybe this was just some very cruel joke of your still very sleepy mind? You rubbed your eyes and looked around, not even bothering to cover your mouth when giving a big yawn.

“Brian. Where did you come from?”, you murmured, still not very pleased about the wakening.

There he was again, second time this week – Brian laying in your bed, rolling in your sheets and smiling playfully. The difference this time was the fact he looked just perfect today - his hair, his make-up, even his mood. He was giggling and looking at you in a way that made your heart jump so high it almost hurt. Then you saw a large hickey on his neck and this time it definitely hurt. You sighed and sat down, frowning, still not present in the world of living just yet.

“Your landlord let me in.”

Oh great.

“I must tell Ms. Phlegmenkoff to stop doing that to me…”, you moaned, throwing yourself back under the duvet.

Brian snorted and rolled his eyes.

“What’s with you lately, Stef? You seem so… Depressive”, he said, trying to sit on you again and take control. “Get out of the bed, you giant baby, I have some huge news!” He was obviously very proud of himself for some reason, you just couldn’t figure out what it really was. Although just one look at the excited frontman and you knew he will start to talk in a matter of seconds.

“If it’s not about coffee, then I’m not interested. What time is it, anyway?” You felt like your head starts to spin and takes along your stomach to join the crazy dance.

“Time for you to get up and go shopping with me, Stefan!”

Do what now? You couldn’t believe it!

You got out of the bedclothes, looking like some crazy copy of Rasputin and growled.

“What?!”

He is making such a fuss about shopping? What was it this time, did they release a special shade of lipstick in leopard pattern or something? Yeah, you’d say that as a gay person you’d be as much interested in fashion as somebody so feminine as Brian Molko. But there are some limits, damn it! Like early hours, for example!

“Oh great! Just fantastic! What about Jack, he can’t go with you?”

After you heard your own words spoken, you immediately felt like a major asshole. He wants to go with you, you dumb twat, not with his jerk boyfriend, so be grateful, get out of the bed and get ready! Jesus! What is wrong with you?!

Brian seemed to not care one bit about your obviously PMS mood. He laughed and shook his head. You had a sudden impression that nothing you did could ruin this last one.

“Stefan, baby, it’s finished with Jack for like, Jesus, two days! Try to keep up, will ya?”

Brian smiled charmingly and touched your nose with his finger. You swallowed harshly and looked straight into his big blue eyes. Could it be…? Really? You felt your heart doing this crazy dance again. And this time you didn’t even feel nauseous because of it. You were looking at him and still couldn’t really make yourself do anything. You observed with eyes wide open, just speechless. But then again, you can’t keep your hopes up, this would be just wrong, it’s Brian Molko, damn it, he will find a boyfriend in no time! And then you’ll be miserable all over again.

Oh, wait, he’s saying something… You tried your best to focus, but all you got was:

“… and so Placebo was invited to this big MTV gala! Today! And I simply must look ravishing, got it? Oh, close your mouth, honey, you look like a gargoyle. So! I will make you some coffee and you go and make yourself presentable, we’re leaving in thirty minutes!”

He jumped out the bed and went to the kitchen, humming something cheerfully. You began to feel tired about Brian’s sudden comings and goings.


	3. Chapter 3

What began ordinarily became a quite interesting adventure in Victoria’s Secret store - even though normally you would never ever set a foot in any store with women’s lingerie. Brian on the other hand had a great ability to really not care about what other people thought about his cross-dressing. He casually showed you different styles and colors of panties for so long that after a while you really couldn’t tell one from the other.

“Oh, honey, wake up, please!” Whined Brian again, showing him another piece of black lace. It was supposed to cover whole butt but honestly you would have to be a Smurf to be able to fit into it. Your smaller friend already picked his perfect outfit, now he had to make sure everything else was also going to be just… Well. Just ideal.

You sat on a big red sofa, put all the shopping bags aside – little diva obviously couldn’t carry all this stuff around all by himself - and really tried not to fall asleep.

After a while of posing in front of the mirror and making store's staff even more uncomfortable, Brian picked his favorites and went to the changing room. But just when you started to yawn fifty times per minute, you heard the familiar:

“Stef…? Would you help me with the zip? I want to try on the whole.”

You left the bags and went to Brian’s changing room. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself from different sides and angles, winking, trying on variety of glamorous smiles. He looked at you in the mirror and smirked. You zipped him and looked for a minute at the gorgeous sight that he was, all dressed up, in black little dress. It suited him in every possible way.

“Thanks, baby.”

“No problem”, you heard your own voice, which brought you back to reality. A little bit.

Well, at lease you realized you were staring. Again.

Brian turned around and sighed.

“No… This just won’t do”, he murmured, trying to do something with his hair.

“Do you think I should cut my hair?” Asked Brian after a while.

You frowned and shook your head rapidly.

“No. Definitely not. This way it’s just… You know.”

“What?” Brian gave a small smile, stroking his flat belly.

“Well… You look pretty that way.” You smiled in the boyish way you hated yourself for. It always showed that you were nervous.

“Aww, thanks hun. But it really is a pain in the ass. Honestly, my hair is so stubborn.” Brian touched a couple of his black wisps and gave an annoyed look.

You smiled again and softly stroked the said hair. “Well, you’re not a very… Manly type, that’s for sure. To be completely honest, this hairstyle just suits you.”

Brian laughed and shook his head. He turned around and pinched your forearm with a small evil smile.

“Not a very manly type? Oh, I will show you not a very manly type!”

Brian, not even a little bit embarrassed, undressed quickly and put on his jeans and t-shirt.   
You stood there, once again mesmerized with the perfection of every curve in his figure. Fortunately, once again he seemed to not notice that admiration at all.

“I could totally take you, Stefan Olsdal!” He murmured, while you snorted, suddenly very amused with the thought. Brian looked at you defiantly.

“What?”

“I don’t think so, baby.” You patted his back. He crossed his arms, tilting his head. And then, unexpectedly, he smiled. It was indeed the smile, the one so sweet and vicious at the same time. Pure quintessence of Brian Molko.

“Very well. Let’s have it your way.”   
Oops.  
***  
“Steve, put me down! For fuck’s sake, it was just a small drink!”

“Steve, help me grab him from the other side. We’re almost there…”

“Uh, look out, steps.”

“…a tiny drop of whiskey! It was fucking petite! Nothing…!”

“Holy fuck, Brian, shut up already!”

“Look out!”

“…all right, then I could have drank another one, but it was so wee… Oh, okay, who put this fucking wall over here?!”

“Fuck, where are his keys? Brian, where did you put your keys?”

“Mmm, dunno, but that feels really nice, Steffie. You may look over here as well…”

“Brian, seriously, stop it!”

“I’m going to look for his landlord…”

“Don’t wake her, she will never stop yelling. Mmm, she loves waking her up, stupid, soviet bitch. Aww, I can sleep over here… This floor looks so comfy. “

Brian laughed and then put a finger on his lips.

“Shhh!”, he silenced himself, again drunkenly happy.

And so you stood there, in almost complete darkness - due to the broken corridor lights, listening to Brian babbling drunken nonsense, trying not to let him fall or puke his own doormat. Suddenly he grabbed your shirt and stopped laughing so hysterically. He looked at you curiously, smiling like a naughty child who just did something very bad – only difference was that at the same time Brian was strangely proud of himself.

“What?” You scowled, feeling your muscles begin to tire. You yourself was beginning to feel tired with this evening.

“You didn’t think I will let you have your way, did you?” Whispered Brian, with his voice all harsh from cigarettes and whiskey.

You snorted and shook your head with skepticism.

“Not even for a minute, if this makes you happy.” You sighed. “Manipulative little bastard.”

Brian looked in your eyes again.

“I didn’t think so, my pretty, pretty friend… Mmm, you really are pretty, you know that? Unfortunately… If you weren’t that tall, your face wouldn’t have to be so far away. Any other way, I could have seriously snogged you good couple of minutes ago.” He yawned.

You looked at him with disbelief, trying to stay calm. What did he just say?!

“I… Brian.…What?!”

“You know… Because… Hypothetically, Steffie, of course… This really might work out. You know. Me, you, two cats… Do you want to be the father of my cats, Stefan? Because, you see, I’m a terrible cook – you make the best breakfasts in the world. You’re so tidy, I love making a mess. And whenever I get drunk, you stay sober. You’re the one strong enough to hold me, Stef. You always hold me…” He murmured, burying his face in your shirt.

And then you felt Brian grabbing your shirt and making you bow down. He was now very close to your face. You could feel his warm breath on your skin. Oh god, he smelled so good. Well, yes, he smelled like cigarettes and his fruit scented shampoo, but nevertheless… Oh, fuck, is this the…? Is he going to…?!

The tip of his tongue touched your lips and all of a sudden this was the very action that brought you back to reality.

“Brian, no. No, we can’t. It’s not… No. Think about the band!” Your voice was all of a sudden strangely high-pitched. After hearing yourself saying those words, you thought you were going to smash your own head on the nearest wall beside you. What the hell…?! No. No, you were doing the right thing, end of discussion. Besides, Brian was completely stoned.

“I’m sorry”, you whispered. “We can’t and you know that. It’s not… It’s not that simple.”

But Brian just laughed and shook his head, as if nothing could change his mind anyway; it was decided. Usually that was the case with your little friend.

“Quite the contrary, Stefan. It’s that simple.” He whispered, very seriously.

You frowned. That was not the usual behavior of drunk Brian.

“Got the keys!” You opened your mouth, but shut it immediately when you heard Steve approaching.

Brian winked at you and smirked, leaning on you again. And then, out of nowhere, there was this one, nerve-racking thought… Could this be that Brian might not have been drunk at all? Well, technically anything is possible in case of little miss Molko.

Because, all in all, wasn’t he just one hell of an actor…


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out later, getting Brian up the stairs and into the apartment wasn’t the hardest work yet. Putting him to bed and stop his never-ending babbling – that appeared to be worse.

“Okay, Brian – I know that you understanding me in this condition is really too much to ask, but if you’d just focus for a while and grab my arm… Sweetie, that’s not my arm.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Stefan, if you’re gonna talk this way at this hour even I won’t be able to understand you!” Hewitt was really beginning to feel tired of all this, which consequently made him more cranky than ever.

“Stevie?”, asked Brian in a sweet voice.

“Yeah?”

“You’re such a delightful, little brut. But leave my Stefan alone.”

And then you felt something wet underneath your shirt… Shit. It was more creepy than it seemed. You should never have watched all those strange Japanese horrors!

“Brian, if that’s you, please tell me now.”

“Nope, my hands are clean, your honor.”

“Brian, you’re a very annoying little bugger, I hope you know that.”

Brian slurped loudly and judging from a light stinging you could pretty much tell he was leaving you a hickey.

“Charmed”, you murmured, not at all as irritated as you felt you should be.

“Charming.” Brian, however, giggled again and was clearly having a time of his life. He wasn’t trying to hide his amusement at all.

On the contrary, there was you – calm and patient as a kindergarten teacher and not even knowing why. Maybe at this point trying to move Brian around his tiny apartment was too much absorbing to let yourself focus on your own problems. Have you ever tried to pick up a sleeping cat from the floor? Impossible. Have you ever tried that with drunk Brian? Pretty much the same case.

When you finally detached his tiny, but very willing to explore hands, from yourself, you put him on the bed and gave a large sigh.

“Well, I’m outta here. See ya in the morning.” Steve waved in a rather careless manner and left, leaving you in somewhat awkward position. If you wanted to continue the past situation from Brian’s front door, the field was obviously yours.

“All right. Do you need anything else?” You sat near Brian, too tired to go just yet. Not willing to go at all.

“No, thank you.” Brian giggled and stretched. He looked at you curiously and for some reason couldn’t help but giggle again.

“Right. Goodnight then.” You got up, but then Brian grabbed your arm and pulled you near him.

“Stefan?” You felt his warm breath on your neck.

“Yeah?” All you could manage to give was a tiny whisper.

“Would you help me undress, baby?” Brian looked you in the eye and smiled innocently.

You felt like you were gonna explode. What did he want to do now?!

Ah, well, nevermind, since that’s what he asked for, it’s no point in arguing, then… Right?

Well, maybe you shouldn’t have taken his clothes off so quickly. Or so hasty. But damn, he was tired and sleepy, wasn’t he?

He smiled again and purred like a cat, looking at you in the darkness, lying there in nothing but very tight black lace underwear. You sighed, looking at his pale, porcelain skin, wondering if maybe he was drunk enough to… Well, maybe you weren’t drunk enough to stop this constant over thinking simple cases, but Brian certainly was adequately drunk.

He grabbed your shirt and instantly attached his lips to yours in very passionate kiss. Smearing his lipstick on your lower lip. Leaving traces of his eyeshadow when he closed his eyes and tilted his head to kiss your neck. You gave a slight moan because of this sudden sensation, suddenly submissive. Suddenly overwhelmed, aroused as hell. It was new, it was exciting and it was something you fantasized for a very long time. You tried not to focus so much on whether he was sure, he certainly was more sure than you ever could have been.

He unzipped your jeans and got rid of your underwear almost instantly. He pushed you on the bed and sat on your hips, smiling devilishly. He left trace of gentle kisses, going down. Just when you thought he would never get there and he’ll be teasing you forever, he started licking your very excited cock. Slowly. Almost tenderly. You moaned again, feeling higher than on any kind of drugs. You couldn’t think or say anything. He wasn’t very talkative either. He took you in his mouth and moaned softly, starting to suck. At this point, you thought you won’t be able to get over him ever again. Not after this night. No matter what happens next.

Suddenly Brian stopped. He sighed and licked his lips, lowering himself on you. You looked at each other with equal anticipation. Wondering. If there was a point to go back, it most certainly passed a while ago, becoming a very small dot.

Brian reached to his nightstand and when he got what he searched for, he lied down on you, kissing you again. This kiss was more wet, involved more expectations.

Brian lubed his entrance and even so you knew you won’t be the one to give orders. He smiled and lowered himself on you, in one slow motion he got all the way. You growled, not able to get out of your system any less animalistic sounds. Brian panted and moved his head back, almost as if he didn’t want you to see his face. You put your hands on his hips and started moving inside him, in and out, breathing heavily, searching for his special spot.

You knew you found it when he gave a small whimper of pleasure, putting his palms on your shoulders, not able to hold himself up any more. This time you kissed him, not stopping, not even for a moment. You were inside him deeper after each desperate shove, as if wanting to feel more of him.  
He groaned into your lips, biting your neck and licking the same spot. He tightened himself around you and you felt his warm seed on your stomach. After his orgasm you couldn’t take it anymore and came so hard you didn’t even think you could feel so absolutely, utterly amazing.

After that you knew you never could go back. You didn’t want to and you didn’t want him to. You could just lie next to him forever, smelling his after-sex scent, feeling his soft heavy breaths on your skin. This could be your forever and you wouldn’t mind - not one bit. To be honest, quite the contrary.


End file.
